There is a form called multi-can type gas turbine including multi-can type gas turbine combustors (hereinafter described as combustors) with respect to one gas turbine. Usually, in the multi-can type combustor, the combustors are annularly disposed around the gas turbine, an ignitor is set in one or several combustors, and the other remaining combustors do not include individual ignitors. Ignition of the combustors not including the ignitors is carried out through a pipe that connects the combustors adjacent to one another called crossfire tube assembly. When the gas turbine is started, a system for first igniting the combustor(s) in which the ignitor(s) is (are) set and igniting the adjacent combustors via the crossfire tube assembly to ignite all the combustors is adopted.
In general, the crossfire tube assembly is configured by a double pipe of an inner tube and an outer tube. The inner tube connects combustion chambers of the adjacent combustors, circulates a high-temperature combustion exhaust gas, and performs flame propagation. The outer tube is provided on the outer circumference side of the inner tube, connects channels of the air for fuel of the adjacent combustors, and reduces a pressure difference between an inner tube inner side and an inner tube outer side to play a role of protecting the inner tube.
The crossfire tube assembly is a constituent component necessary for the ignition operation explained above and needs to surely carry out the ignition. Since the crossfire tube assembly is exposed to the high-temperature combustion exhaust gas, prevention of thermal deformation and fire damage needs to be examined. A method of positioning in combining the combustors, a method of coping with deformation, and the like also need to be examined.
As the background art of this technical field, for example, there are techniques disclosed in Patent Document 1 to Patent Document 3. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for cooling a crossfire tube assembly and preventing fire damage. Patent Document 2 discloses a positioning method in connecting combustors and a technique for cooling a crossfire tube assembly and preventing fire damage. Patent Document 3 discloses a technique for diffusing, with a plurality of flow disseminators provided with respect to a plurality of cooling holes provided in a combustor section, which is a partition wall configuring a combustion chamber of a combustor, to be aligned with the cooling holes, cooling air flowing through the cooling holes.